


One Step

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Stiles gathers his strength to take a step, backward.





	One Step

**Author's Note:**

> 20.) A song that has 'Meanings to you'.
> 
> Don't try Suicide - Queen
> 
> I found this song when I was around 11 or 12 and it helped pull me from the edge several times. The one time I did not have this song to listen to and I was feeling suicidal, I was 13. I took over 200 ibuprofen (Advil, Nurofen).
> 
> A co-worker saw me take the pills, he dragged me over to the ditch, bent me over the wooden fence, and shoved his finger down my throat until I puked. He hugged me after slapping me across the back of my head.
> 
> Of course, I can no longer take the medicine as my body now sees it as an attack. One pill and my throat closes and I can no longer breathe.
> 
> That was not my last suicide attempt, but I always tried to have this song to remind me to be strong and to remember that there was someone there. We need to pass that on. People who cannot see the light at the end of the tunnel need to know, that there are people who cared them in the past and people who care today. 
> 
> (Though my recent suicide attempt was not brought on by depression, but rather being tired of being in constant pain. Pain is not an excuse for medical marijuana in my area. I would have to let my husband trigger my epilepsy to qualify. I am fucked either way.)
> 
> Anyway, suicide, not matter how tempting is not without casualties. Everyone you leave behind feels a hole in their very fabric, and even if you don’t want them to, they think about following. If you are feeling down, depressed, suicidal, reach out. Be it to a friend, family, or [Suicide Prevention Lifeline](https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/). Don't be afraid, let someone help you.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dn2z19QnEfQ

Just one step, that would be all it would take to end this. To forget the pain. It would be so easy, but if he thought on it, it wasn't all that easy. Not when he thought about what and who he would leave behind.

So instead of popping that pill, pulling that trigger, or taking the singe step forward to end it all. He took a step back and thinks. Not just about his current situation, but about his past, his present, and his hopeful future.

His Mother could never come back, and he wouldn't want her to. She had suffered enough in her short life. It was a sad time in his and his father's life, but they have healed. Though, sometimes he wondered about that. His father being past was questionable at times. He worked so hard and late hours. He put himself in dangerous situations. Whatever, he was probably the only reason his father moved forward and he didn’t want to take that away from him. He had worked hard to keep him alive and healthy, he would not be the reason he died.

Clueless little Scott. Yeah, whenever he leaves him to his own devices, bad things happen. The poor Alpha actually thinks he can make good plans. So far, all Alphas have swollen heads and forget to use their brains as intended.

Even though he is no longer an Alpha, his brain is still scrambled. He's a lovely headache. Though, at least he has started to listen to Stiles.

Lydia was excited and the devastated when Jackson came back. All Stiles could do was give her a flat look at her disbelief. Evidently, she had forgotten how she had caught Jackson and Stiles making out before the numbskull asked her out.

Whatever, the point was, he wouldn’t take his life. He had survived too much to give up. If the world wanted him dead, then it would have to get its hands dirty, because he was too stubborn to give up now. Especially since Derek promised him a date if they survived this ordeal; and he wants that date.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a cry for help from me, but if you see or know someone teetering close to the edge, try to pull them back.


End file.
